Wardrobe Hijinx
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: After Serah asks him if he wanted to try on her dress, he laughed and had declined, but now... Now he has to see for himself. And then he gets interrupted by his lover. [MaquixYuj]


**Wardrobe Hijinx**  
_By DarkHybridChild_  
Notes: So after seeing the cutscene where Serah asks him if he wants to try on her dress, I started thinking about him actually doing it, and I love Yuj and Maqui so I decided to throw them together for this. Fic starts with them already in a relationship, just to clarify. And yes, this will be a continuing series. I plan to do her normal dress, her style and steel, white mage, and summoner's garb. Because I CAN. Anyway, that aside, I hope you all enjoy reading this. *hearts*

* * *

That night when the Meteorite fell and the time paradoxes began, Yuj had not been expecting to have a stranger show up and practically steal Serah away; then again, seeing her in her new outfit was even more strange, so when he had inquired about it, the girl's coy reply of "Wanna try it on?" took him off guard. However, being who he was, he didn't let the tease get to him and simply replied back, "I wouldn't wanna show you up."

Laughing to himself as he gazed at his appearance in the mirror, his brow quizzically rose. It was strange because he kept thinking back to that moment. He knew he was feminine looking and was on the slender side, but...seriously, was he really comparing himself to Serah?

For being a little younger, she was stunningly beautiful, it was no wonder at all Snow wanted to marry her, and she was Lightning's sister; Lightning had been a looker herself... He sighed, shaking his head, now remembering exactly _why_ Serah had left.

He knew he was being snoopy, invading Serah's bedroom like this with the door shut, as he looked at himself in the mirror that had appeared there, but he couldn't help it. Maqui said he was a narcissistic bastard sometimes, and now he was beginning to see it. He _was_ good looking, even if he _was_ a bit feminine. Afterall, if he hadn't've been, Maqui probably wouldn't make such wiseass comments about such things.

He snorted aloud, the thought of his blond spouting off about him being such a strict asshole when it came to their job never got tiring, no matter if the other meant it or not. Because, at the end of the day, when all was said and done, that blond was lying in his arms with a peaceful smile on. That was one of the real reasons he pushed him so hard: to better him, as well as make sure he could handle anything life threw his way. He was younger, and therefore, needed guidance. Well, in most cases, anyway.

Lips quirking, he turned back towards Serah's closet and with a set mind, strode over to it, slowly opening it to see all of Serah's finely chosen dresses and outfits hanging up. Fueled partly by pride, curiosity and of course that narcissistic side, he chose an exact copy of the dress that she had worn when she left, surprised that such a duplicate even existed, since she herself seemed not to know where it had come from.

Listening hard to make sure Labreau, Gadot and Maqui weren't in the house, he sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots, socks next, before working on removing the rest of his attire. By the time he was nude, he was blushing like an idiot, feeling rather stupid for even thinking of this, but his pride wouldn't let him back out now: he _had_ to know.

So he eased the dress over his head and carefully tugged it down over his body, the fabric brushing softly against his skin making him shiver as it hugged his body. In all honesty, despite being a bit taller than Serah, they were exactly the same size. He wasn't sure if he was pleased with this notion or not. The dress stopped even higher on him than on Serah, since he was taller. He was blushing still as he noticed this, tugging at it in hopes of making it stretch, but he finally gave up. Sitting back down on the bed, he grabbed the accessories to the outfit that had been hung with the dress. He eased his foot through the stocking and slid it up to his mid-thigh before doing the same to the other. He had small feet, but he was skeptic he'd fit in her shoes, but still, he tried them anyway. If he was going to go all the way, he may as well do the whole nine yards.

He searched through her wardrobe of shoes until he found a slightly large (for Serah's feet) pair of pumps and slid his foot into it to test it. He was damn well shocked that his own foot fit the damn thing. Really? He could understand the dress, as they were about the same size, but the shoes, too? Standing up, wobbling a little he took a few cautious steps to adjust to the odd weight and center of gravity he now had thanks to the shoes.

Looking at himself in the mirror once more now that his "transformation" was complete, he couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped him. What he saw staring back at him was, but wasn't himself. Still, when he stepped closer, struck a feminine pose and looked at himself again, he still felt something was missing. Going to Serah's dresser, he picked up her hairbrush and found a rubber band and brushed his hair carefully to one side before securing it in a ponytail much like Serah's. Then he stepped back to the mirror and stared at himself some more.

"Holy fuck-"

With widened eyes he startled, whirling around at the new voice, yelping out as he realized that a, he'd been caught, and b, it was by the one person who he never wished would see him: Maqui.

"What the hell, Yuj?" The blond stuttered, blinking rapidly, his face red as a tomato and was looking at him strangely.

Feeling his own face heat up, he strained to think of something to say to explain this other than what his mind wanted to say: Curiosity.

"If I told you, you'd laugh..." He said, trying to sound unaffected and normal.

"Dude, you're dressed in Serah's clothes, wearing your hair like her, is there something you're not telling me?" Maqui demanded.

Flushing even brighter, but this time in anger, he scowled. "If you're implying I have an interest in Serah, the answer is "no"! I just..." His shoulders slumped as the anger died off and he turned back to the mirror, mumbling something under his breath as he did.

"What?" Maqui asked, straining his ears to try and hear what his blue haired companion said.

"I said I was curious, dammit!" Yuj snapped, looking up into the mirror to glare at the younger male behind him.

The other stared back at him in silence. "Why...?" He finally asked.

"Because... Because of something Serah and I talked about, that's all. A-and..." He flushed again, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at the other. "You're always going on about how I'm a narcissist, and you're always making fun of how feminine I am. I just...had to see it for myself."

There was a heavy sigh from the other male before he heard Maqui's footsteps coming fully into the room, the door shutting behind him, before he continued his approach until he felt their hand on his shoulder and tensed a little.

"Relax, Yuj." Maqui said, voice unusually soft. "I know I can be a hassle, and I thought you knew I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Yuj turned towards the smaller, looking down at him with a surprisingly weak expression. "I know you don't mean it, but...sometimes, I look at myself and think I don't hold a candle to either Serah, or Snow."

Maqui's lips pursed and two seconds later...thwap. The other had smacked him across the head. "Dude, you don't _need_ to be like Serah or Snow. You're Yuj, and right now Snow's counting on us to hold shit together for him here. We're NORA, remember?"

The corners of Yuj's lips curled the slightest. "Yeah," He replied quietly. "We're NORA."

Maqui's hands rose up to Yuj's shoulders and turned him back to the mirror, stepping behind him and peeking around the side of him into the mirror. "So how do you feel in this?" He asked, tracing his fingers against the fabric of the dress. "It must feel nice, the contour of it is pretty sleek..."

Yuj felt his face heating up again, shifting a little in the dress, biting his lip as the softness of the texture brushed against his hips and thighs. "I hadn't gotten that far yet," He admitted, looking towards himself again in the mirror before cocking his hip out in a girly fashion and put on his best sultry look, flutting his lashes at the blond. "I don't know, think I could pull it off?"

"Fuck yes," Maqui breathed, his fingers had found the groove in Yuj's hip and was unknowingly digging his digits into that spot. "But then, you already know I think you're fucking gorgeous, don't you?"

A shiver went up Yuj's spine, but he couldn't stop the small, coy smile that came to his lips. "Then...why don't you show me just how gorgeous you think I really am? C'mon," He purred, fluttering he lashes again and gave his hips a subtle, but promiscuous wind against the blond, feeling more than anything their shudder. "Make me feel beautiful."

And like that, any feelings of awkwardness between them left like it was nothing as Maqui gave his partner a smirk that could've rivaled the Cheshire's before he spun him arouind, grabbing him by the arms and pulled him up flush against him, leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Smiling faintly, he could feel his tense nerves relaxing as he settled down into what what a relatively normal routine for them and proceeded to kiss the hell out of his partner, all the while working slowly in a teasing fashion at the blond's clothes, winding and shifting his hips against him.

"Fuck," Maqui murmured as he pulled away briefly, his gaze now dark with desire as he roughly pushed his blue haired lover down to sit on the bed, leaning over him, beginning to trail his lips across the expanse of Yuj's neck until it met his shoulder, drawing a moan from him. He trailed his fingers across his shoulder and down, stopping at his waist, teasing against the bare skin as he felt Yuj shiver and arch towards him unknowingly.

"You are beautiful, Yuj." Maqui murmured into his ear as he nibbled at the shell, making Yuj bite down on his lip to keep a noise from coming out, his fingers hastening at the intricate design of the blond's clothes until he'd finally managed to work the other's top off. The dress's soft texture rubbing against his sensitive skin as he shifted only made his arousal spike when Maqui pushed him back down to the bed, hands settling atop his thighs and beginning a long, torturous ascent upwards, making his legs quiver and his breathing become labored.

His face was flushed, he almost felt like a virgin again with the way Maqui was being so slow and careful, treating him like he was made of glass. He whimpered when he felt the blond's fingers slip up underneath the hemline of the dress, panting quietly as he shifted his hips wantonly, only to have the other gently push him back down and shake his head, leaning in to kiss him again. He groaned in mild frustration, distracting himself with the kiss.

Maqui was proving to be quite patient today, seemingly in no hurry to forward them at a rushed pace. Yuj was so used to the typical whirlwind the other was, that this was almost strange... Definitely enjoyable, but strange nonetheless. He shivered, it would seem today was a Paradox in and of itself, they were in a total role-reversal. Here he usually took the lead and followed Maqui's pace, but here it seems he was to be the impatient one with Maqui leading this. His eyes rolled back and he was unable to contain a long groan of mild impatience and arousal as the blond teased his legs before completely switching to run along the contours of his body, uninhibited by the dress because it fit him so snug and he found his back arching with another moan escaping when the blond took to a sensitive spot on his neck and began teasing it with his teeth for all he was worth.

"M-Maqui..." He stuttered inbetween breaths, one hand clutching at the blond's arm, the other fisted in the coverlet of the bed. He bit on his lip again to keep from whining out when the other pulled away with a little kiss to his shoulder and gave him a slow smile. He tried to reign in his impatience, but it was so hard to when he could almost literally feel all of his nerves jittering with arousal, oversensitive and needing to be soothed.

The blond took a few moments to kick out of his shoes and shimmy out of the rest of his clothes at a speed faster than they were going before he resumed where they'd left off, hands spidering ticklishly up Yuj's thighs again, making the other squirm and let out another impatient sound as he wound his hips again. Maqui shook his head again and slowly repositioned Yuj a little, pulling him to the edge of the bed, settling himself in between the older male's legs, slipping one hand under the hemline of the dress again to wrap his fingers around the other's hard arousal, giving it a few shallow strokes.

Yuj's back arched almost grotesque-like as a strangled cry garbled past his lips, his hips jerking and bucking, but Maqui gently pushed some of his weight down onto him, pinning his hips down, making him groan out again. Once he knew the other had calmed down a little, he began a slow rhythmic motion with his wrist, teasing the other. He didn't know where his patience was coming from, and didn't really care for once, this was for Yuj, not himself. He stroked his other hand up the side of Yuj's hip, slowly pushing the fabric of the dress higher until he reached the curve of his hip where it met his waist before trailing back down, slowly coaxing the other to lift their leg, before hooking it around his waist, pushing even closer to the other until they were flush together, causing much needed friction on either end.

Yuj moaned quietly, a shiver running down his spine as he tried to go slow, winding his hips slowly and grinding up against the other, trying to alternate rhythms, feeling his body straining with desire. Maqui shuddered, leaning in to kiss Yuj again, his hand still slowly stroking his cock, guiding the other's rhythm to slow down to match his.

"G-gods, Maq..." Yuj whispered as they broke the kiss, his eyes sliding open dazedly to look up at his lover with cloudy, lust-filled eyes, but there was also unmistakable trust and pure adoration in them,

"I got you, Yuj," Maqui reassured his lover softly, placing another soft kiss to his lips before gently shifting them. "Turn over for a few."

Shuddering at the seemingly calm and yet confidant tone the other had, the blue haired male slowly complied with a soft moan as the other released the hold on his aching cock and he shifted onto his hip before rolling completely onto his knees and hands, tossing his head to the side, he gave his partner a mischievous, but lusty smile and teasingly wiggled his hips invitingly, causing the blond to groan. "Fucking tease,"

Yuj smirked. "Consider it pay back for going slow." He replied haughtily. This got the blond to smirk in such a wicked fashion, eyes flashing with something that had the other almost wishing he'd bit his tongue on that one.

Before he could say anything more, he yelped as the blond practically pounced on him, his hands were roughly palming across the fabric of the dress and his skin, drawing a startled, loud moan from him as the blond's hands found the back of his shoulders and shoved him down, holding him down as he breathed into his ear, "Would you rather me just fuck you blind without the wait?" Yuj's face had heated up from excitement, arousal, and partial humiliation at being put in such a position by the smaller male, but the way the other's voice sounded in his ear... He groaned as he felt one of Maqui's hands let up only to grab him by the waist and pull him back against him, he could feel his hard cock grinding against his ass and he couldn't help but buck his hips back towards him.

"Is that a yes?" The blond asked breathlessly against him as he continued to hold the other still and kept teasingly bumping his cock against him before pulling away before the other could react.

"F-fuck, Maqui-" Yuj groaned, a shudder wracking his body. "Please, don't tease me any longer... I need you," His voice was a pitch higher than normal, sounding strange to even his own ears, but he let out a long moan as he felt Maqui's hand slip from his waist to grasp his weeping cock that had been straining against the soft fabric of Serah's dress, staining it with precum as he bucked into their hand with a groan.

"Shh," Maqui soothed, slowly easing himself up off of his partner, hiking the dress a little further up before he slowly slid from the bed, ignoring the impatient whine the older male let out before grabbing his item bag and fished around in it, looking for the right item before tossing it back to the floor and crawled back on the bed. Flicking the cap off of the tube he had, he coated his fingers in the clear gel and Yuj shuddered in anticipation. It had been a while since he'd let Maqui fuck him, but the lust that coursed through his veins made it seem like it had never happened and this was something new and exciting-he gasped, back tensing and quivering in strain as Maqui's fingers brushed over his entrance, tracing, and teasing, he bit his lips to stifle the sounds that were reverberating in the back of his throat, his limbs quivering and threatening to send him crashing down onto the bed, but Maqui's other arm secured around his waist again with a gentle, but strong grip and despite the other's smaller stature, he was just as-maybe if not a bit stronger than he was.

Shivering as he finally felt a finger slide into him, he tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing at a fairly normal rate, but he found his pulse spiking and breath hitching with every curl and flex of Maqui's finger that he was so hypersensitive to everything that he felt overwhelmed. That feeling only intensified when the other added _another_ finger. "F-fuck!" He cursed, arching his back and hips, trying to draw the digits deeper into himself, his breathing having become that much more ragged as he struggled to keep some kind of hold on his control.

"Damn," Maqui breathed, biting down on his own lip with concentration as he was fighting against his own impatience to just say fuck it and just screw Yuj, but the last time that happened...yeah, he wasn't gonna have a repeat of that incident again. He heaved a breath as he finally eased another finger inside of his partner, stilling when the other tensed and made a sound somewhere between begging and agony. "Fuck, Yuj, you're driving me crazy..." He murmured.

Yuj hissed, eyes slamming shut as pleasure and pain spiked through him in a vast array of sensation as Maqui began moving his fingers again, and before too long, he was completely pushing back onto Maqui's fingers. He nearly collapsed when he felt them pull out, drawing a torturous whine from him. "Maq," He begged, voice barely a hoarse whisper, dripping with liquid sex and desire. "Please..."

"Alright, alright. Turn back over. I wanna see you." The blond mumbled, once again standing from the bed so the other could do as he asked. Ungracefully the blue haired male flopped and rolled onto his back, uncaring how haphazard he looked, all flushed, sweating, and in such an aroused state it was painful.

Seeing Yuj like that, it nearly snapped all of Maqui's coherent thought process, he aggressively crashed down upon the other, ravaging his lips in a wanton kiss, one hand moving to secure Yuj's hip while the other once again eased their leg up to wrap around him as he slid close until he felt the tip of his cock meet the velvety channel of Yuj, drawing a shiver from the two, a sharp gasp coming from Yuj.

"Ready?" Maqui asked, voice a low rasp.

"If you don't fuck me now, I will kill you," Yuj responded breathlessly, his eyelids swimming as he tried to stay focused to the remnants of sanity he had left, one hand gripping Maqui's forearm, the other once again curled into the coverlet.

Giving the other a near cheeky grin, the blond pushed in, watching as his lover's eyes flew open wide, mouth parting, but all the noise that came was a sharp inhalation and he let it out in small segments for each inch he slid further and further in. By the time Maqui was completely sheathed within Yuj, they both were panting in strain, quivering and straining to not just let their bodies go into a frenzy.

Waiting on either end was hard, but Yuj finally inhaled sharply through his nose and let it out slow. "Move," He murmured, opening his eyes to stare up into his partners, receiving a nod in response. Maqui shifted a bit, pulling back shallowly before thrusting slowly back in, watching as Yuj's whole body shuddered and the grip against his arm tightened by a fraction. Grinning again, he leaned in to whisper into his lover's ear: "Hold on tight."

Before Yuj could even process what he'd just heard, Maqui pulled back, thrust in, and repeated at such a quickened pace that if Yuj had not been sure he was lying completely flat, he sure was now with the way a near shrill shriek of pleasure rippled through his system and exited from his vocal chords. His lungs collapsed in on him and all he could do was just _feel_ what Maqui was doing to him. He was vaguely reminded about the time they'd tried this on haste-the similar feeling was there, but this was pure physical energy and human libido that sped Maqui's pace this time, not magic augmentations.

He was panting as he struggled to try and meet the others thrusts, his grip against the coverlet and the blond's arm were tight as he shifted and pushed his hips to meet his lover's movements, his entire body alive with sensation and emotion. He felt his legs winding around Maqui's waist completely, trying to draw him in deeper, his voice was now a constant jumble of moans, mewls, and everything in between as they copulated.

"G-Gods, you're so fucking gorgeous like this, Yuj." Maqui huffed, releasing one hold on the other's hip to trail it down to the others near pulsating cock and began to jerk him off out-of-time with his thrusts to give Yuj another headrush. The blue haired male about came unglued, his body kicked into a near frenzied state as he saught his completion and it wasn't long until all control was lost from Maqui and they both just thrust and ground, sometimes in sync, other times a bit hit-and-miss, but neither cared.

"A-ah..." Yuj whimpered as Maqui gave him a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate hard and caused white to blur his vision behind his lids even as he bucked hard into the thrust, getting a strong aftershock that was almost enough to send what was left of his mind into oblivion. But it wasn't until he felt Maqui pull back almost completely that he felt himself almost tensing with anticipation, air filling his lungs, and-

With a forced grunt, the blond gave the other the hardest thrust he'd ever thought he could, and watched through lust-clouded eyes as his lover convulsed, a high scream tearing itself from his lover as he completely locked up, back arching and his cock began to spill over with thick jets of cum. He groaned at how tight Yuj was, feeling his own release coming merely moments later in both satisfaction at seeing such a scene and having reached his physical limit. Adrenaline, pheromones, and endorphins rushed through them and hit them like pure ecstacy as they both shuddered and rode out their orgasms before the blond collapsed weakly atop the other, Yuj's grip falling away from Maqui's arm, other hand relaxing boneless against the bed and they both laid there, lungs heaving and hearts pounding wildly as they basked bonelessly in the afterglow.

"F-fuck, that was..." Yuj wheezed, feeling his voice giving out on him.

"Yeah, it was." Maqui replied breathlessly with a laugh, before he sluggishly moved and pulled out of his lover, earning a low moan from him before Yuj rolled onto his side and Maqui collapsed behind him, arm winding around him as he curled in to conform his body to Yuj's back, tucking his face into the back of his neck, nuzzling into it. Well this was a paradox, indeed, Yuj thought with what hazy thoughts he did have as he let the high that still remained flow through him. Here he was, lying with Maqui's arms around _him_. Hm... He supposed that maybe somewhere, sometime, he'd missed something. When had it really come to the point he hadn't noticed just how much Maqui had truly grown since their first liaisons? Ah, but he found he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts just yet. He yawned heavily, feeling Maqui hum against the back of his neck. "I think Serah's dress is gonna be forever stained now," The blond murmured sleepily against him.

Yuj snorted, glancing briefly down at the now spoiled and probably ruined dress. "Oh, well, she has a duplicate." He replied dismissively, feeling his eyes sliding closed and feeling his mind floating farther and farther away from his consciousness as he did. But before he fully succumbed to the blanks of oblivion...

"Ne, Yuj?"

"Hn...?"

"...We should see what else of Serah's you can fit."

Yuj snorted.

"We'll see."

And with those final words, they succumbed to sleep for a good duration of the afternoon.


End file.
